The major objective of this study is to detect, isolate and identify the unknown biologically active constituents which we have shown to be present in Cannabis sativa. The methods to be employed include an initial systematic fractionation of the plant material. This is designed to provide several fractions each containing a different major class of constituents. Subsequent separation and purification of these fractions will be achieved using appropriate separation techniques (viz. counter-current distribution and chromatographic methods). Final isolation attempts will be guided by biological assays using initially rats and mice.